Bumble Bee Take Flight
by song six
Summary: "He doesn't need to fly through the air. He can simply swim as if it's nothing. As if it's the most natural thing in the world."  "You miss him a lot, don't you?"


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice

* * *

><p>'Bumble Bee Take Flight'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Two years and two new members later, Young Justice has surely changed in dynamics. As the members grew older however, some things never changed. They still went on covert missions together, had adventures, laughs, and tears; everything would always be the same. That is, until one of them left to pursuit their own path. It was expected, no one could force them to remain with Young Justice forever. It was different from Red Arrow whom simply wanted to go solo. It was just that, they needed to leave. Staying bound to a team confined was just not who they were. They needed to be free, to roam, and to find themself.<p>

They all missed them dearly, some more than others. But now they were a team seven people strong, so there weren't too many complaints.

Jericho and Superboy sat in the kitchen eating breakfast as Megan scampered around preparing more and more food. Jericho poked at the strange colored eggs not sure what to think of it. The silent boy looked at Conner with questioning eyes, whom just dug in himself.

"I know, just eat it anyway," he commanded taking another big bite of the green colored eggs. Jericho made quick formations in his hand which Superboy read clearly.

"Because I said so." He stated irritated at the young boy. Jericho made a scared expression and made a few more hand gestures. Superboy rolled his eyes at him.

"She made it for you, so be happy."

Joseph slumped his shoulders in defeat, and then asked the other to pass the salt, "Yeah, here."

Superboy finished his plate and walked up to the sink to clean it off. At the same time, Kid Flash entered the room and sat down without much word. As he started to scrub his plate, he watched the red head out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Wally!" Megan greeted enthusiastically

Wally didn't even look up or flirt, "Oh…hey."

"Hmph, that's weird," Superboy commented dryly but quietly to Miss Martian as she started to clean the other dishes herself. He grabbed a rag and took on the job of drying them now.

"What's weird Conner?" Megan hummed, pulling on latex gloves and squirting pink soap onto the various spoons, plates, pans, and pots. Kid Flash openly sighed as he watched Jericho eat. He didn't even make fun of the blonde boy for struggling with his food. It was a really easy shot too, and Kid wasn't taking it.

"Kid's not talking a lot lately," he nodded subtly towards the red head's way, "Joseph's been chattier then he's been."

"Hello Megan! I thought I was the only one who noticed," Miss Martian giggled at his joke before her tone turned dejected, "Says a lot doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked, truly confused

"I know Wally may talk a lot, but…I guess he doesn't say much. But when he does say something and I mean _something _it says everything." She whispered quietly to him watching Wally from where she was the whole time. This broke her heart, it really did.

"I think I understand?"

Megan smiled and was about to reply when something came flying into her face, "Oh my, silly bee! It's really hard to wash dishes when it keeps buzzing around!"

Jericho almost jumped out of his seat. He hated bees. Superboy growled getting aggravated at the buzzing and fluttering. Megan tried to slap it away, but she didn't want to hurt the little bug. "I'll get it!" Wally announced after watching the bee fly around for some time now. He seem to have been very fixated on the creature.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Megan asked with exasperation as he dumped all the jelly out of one of the many jars from the fridge. He rinsed it out with water, and he started to jump around using his abilities to catch up with the bee.

"I'm trying," hop, "to," jump, "trap," grab, "this," leap, "bee!"

"Why not just smash it?" Superboy offered

"No way Conner!" the speedster cried as he got closer and closer to getting the small ball of fuzz.

Megan nodded her head rapidly, "I agree with Wally, we shouldn't kill a harmless bumble bee."

"Don't bees have stingers? Doesn't that make them a threat then?" Superboy questioned, watching Wally with slight amusement. He was getting on the countertops and hopping around the table now. Jericho jumped out of the way dramatically when the bee came towards him. He hid behind Superboy for protection.

"See? Even Joseph agrees."

Aqualad came into the kitchen and laughed seeing his team was acting as out of the ordinary as usual, "Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning Kaldur!" Megan greeted as she ran around catching the various objects Kid was knocking down.

"Hey!" Jump, "Boss!"

"Conner, I was supposed to train with Artemis, but she has slept in," Wally flinched as Kaldur spoke, "after breakfast would you be able to spar with me?"

"Yeah, I'm done already. Let's just go." Superboy says as he finished drying the soaked dishes.

Miss Martian flew up to their leader with a plate full of green eggs and what he supposed was ham, "Kaldur, do you want anything to eat?"

"You are very sweet Megan, but I will be fine with just a slice of fruit," he confessed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Megan frowned, but brought him a half of a grapefruit, and he thanked her gratefully.

"GOT IT!" Wally cheered as he clamped the lid on the jar, yellow and black fuzz ball inside fluttering madly. Jericho grimace at the bee.

"Would you like to come with us Joseph?" Aqualad offered, seeing his dislike for the bumble bee. Jericho nodded quickly, and the three of them left the kitchen towards the training area.

Wally tapped at the jar angering the little bee he had captured, "Hey little buddy…"

Megan asked leaning over his shoulder, "Are you going to set it free?"

He hesitated for a second before answering, "Uh, yeah, I will," memorized by the movement of it's wings.

Miss Martian frowned watching the bee struggle as it tried to escape, "It looks so unhappy."

"He doesn't like being trapped inside here," he explained softly

She was no longer looking at the bee, but at his eyes, and she saw a clear ache within them, "No…_he_ doesn't."

There was a tense silence, so she decided to break it , "He looks so cute!"

"I guess he does Megalicious," he half whispered, "Did you know bees aren't supposed to be able to fly?"

"Really?" she asked still watching his green orbs

He closed his eyes for a second deep in thought, "Yeah, I learned that from my physics class."

"How's it possible for him to fly then?" her voice now the level of quietness that his was as well

He opened his eyes feeling unsure, "I-I don't know…" but then awe appeared in his expression"…but he's pretty amazing, isn't he?" tone full of wonder. It was funny, how Kid's eyes just revealed everything so easily.

"Yes, he is." Megan agreed, never looking away from him. He look was still concentrated on the tiny creature. He bit his lip and swallowed hard. It was really killing her seeing him like this.

"He makes flying look so easy. So simple. So effortless. Like…like…" he was at a loss for words, he didn't want to finish his sentence the way he was about to.

"It's the most natural thing in the world." Megan said for him, knowing very well what he was going to say instead.

"Yeah, _like it's the most natural thing in the world_." His voice cracked, it sounded like it was almost a sob…

"Oh Wally!" She captured him in a tight hug surprising Wally and almost cutting off his blood circulation.

"Megs?" he patted her back as she cried into his shoulder not sure of what just happened.

**xXxXx**

"I prepared an Earth meat loaf meal!" the green skinned alien announced as Kid Flash and Artemis sat down for lunch. Pride gleamed in her eyes and Artemis laughed lightly at the girl's cuteness. Kid, uncharacteristically sat down and said nothing. In his hands was a jar, and inside there was a tiny fuzzy yellow and black bug buzzing around. Artemis raised a blonde eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Wow Megs, this smells pretty good," she complimented looking at the big lump of oozing meat.

Ketchup was messily squirted on top, but the table arrangement looked lovely. The vases were filled with sea shells and fake flowers, and the napkins were folded artistically. This must have been the work of Superboy and Megan; they've been watching the Arts&Craft channel every time she saw them in the television area.

"Thanks! Where are Conner and Kaldur?" the girl asked with a chipper voice as she flew over with a knife to cut the loaf. Artemis took the knife and started the slicing process. Megan flew back to the counter grabbing giant platters of various veggies carrying them to the table.

"I think they're still training for today's lesson," both of the girls giggled and rolled their eyes. The guys were always training. Except Kid Flash, who was still sulking at the dinner table looking at his little pet.

"Those boys," Megan offered before floating off, "I'll go get them. Feel free to start without us!"

Which each cut, juice flowed out of the meat. The smell was truly heavenly, and Artemis closed her eyes in pleasure at the scent. She looked over at Wally. It was weird for him to not be all over the food like…well…bees on honey, but he's been like this for awhile. A long while. Slowly, it's been getting worse.

"Hey Kid, want some?" she asked as gently as she could, but he said nothing. So, she tried something harsher, "Earth to Wall-man. Do you want any or not?"

"I'll pass." Was all he said still memorized by the bug.

"That's a first," she grumbled, but she was worried, "come on, put your science experiment away and eat. You'll make Megan sad."

"Not, hungry." She thought the guilt trip combined with the thought of the green girl would work, but he still didn't budge. He was more than willing to just brood all the time. Why did he do this to himself?

"Hey Hot Stuff." Artemis inwardly groaned as Ravager entered the kitchen. They never really saw eye-to-eye since she's been here; probably because she's been on Kid's nut sack from the start.

"How you doing Gorgeous?" Wally answered grinning widely, but the corners of his mouth shook. She knew it was fake, too bad Rose didn't.

"Oh I'm fine really, but I'm really bored…up for a little fun?" she purred wrapping her arms from behind him. He caressed his jar affectionately and unknowingly, but Artemis saw.

"Time and place?" This girl was pissing her off, and it was definitely showing as each slice of loaf became messier and jagged. Maybe she should put the knife down?

Wally didn't even turn his head, and he was about to answer, but Artemis wouldn't let him, "Oh god, really? And at lunch? Why not just date if you guys are _so_ into each other?" she challenged, knowing full well that they would never let it happen. At least, Wally would never let it happen.

Rose was offended. She glared hard at the blonde. Pretending she didn't care, she lied, "That'll be boring, Duh."

The blonde shook her head. Can't this stupid whore see he only messed around with her all the time because – "What are you? Jealous?" –what did the bitch say?

"Hell no." Artemis took the knife and stabbed it into the meat.

Rose was trained to be an assassin, there was no way she was backing down, and neither was Artemis, "then why is whatever we do always your business?"

Kid Flash stood up suddenly aware of the situation, "Rose, chill seri-"

"No! You shut-up!" Rose bit at him angrily over the fact he would defend Artemis feeling jealous, "and you," she took her finger and jabbed the other girl in the chest, "you're always in my business if it concerns **him**."

With a stoic and non caring voice Artemis yawned and replied, "Yeah, So?" This pissed Rose off even more.

"I'm sick of it, this is ridiculous. Obviously you must still have feelings for him," Artemis place her hands on her hips and got so close to Ravager the other girl smell her minty breath.

"I _so_ don't have any feelings for freckle face here," she hissed with as much venom she could muster up.

"Hey!" Wally threw his arms up in offense over the insult.

Rose smirked at her and shoved her away, "Then why do you always meddle? Why do you even give a shit? You're just a jealous bitch."

"Screw you!" Artemis cried before shoving the girl back

"Um, girls?" Kid Flash interrupted weakly, but they ignored him.

"If you seem to forget, I broke up with _him_. Not the other way around," that stung him a bit, but that was a long time ago and he understood now. She and Kaldur had a thing forming. Of course, he thought that was the **only** reason she dumped him.

Ravager took a hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder, Artemis gagged. "Exactly, so I don't know why you're acting like a jealous bitch. Honey, _you_ broke up with _him_."

He tried again, "Girls?"

"Wally, shush," Artemis chided before going on, "Just because I broke up with him, doesn't mean I don't still care about him. Even if he is an **idiot**."

"Hey!" once again he was insulted.

"Oh, you care about him _so_ much. That's why you call him an idiot," the tanned girl argued. She didn't get it. He _was_ being an idiot. It was easy to see. She broke up with him for a reason, even if he doesn't realize what it was…yet.

"Would you girls please jus-"

"Wally. Shut up!" they chorused in unison. Wally quickly sat back down and hugged his jar close relaxing a bit. Artemis noticed, somehow it soothed him.

"I call him an idiot because he's acting like one."

"You're just mad because he's interested in me now."

"Yeah, I am actually." That shocked both Wally and Rose

"Are you rea-" Artemis clamped a hand over his mouth shaking her head.

Rose's neck visibly tensed as the other girl touched him, "Really now, so you admit you're a jealous bitch?"

"Oh, I'm a bitch alright…" this kind of made Wally want to laugh, Artemis wanted to too, "…but I'm **not** jealous."

A white eyebrow twitched on her face, the archer was really making her angry and was totally insane right now, "Then how the hell does that even make any sense?" she demanded to know

"Because, he's being an idiot," she replied simply once more, "and I'm pretty sure he knows it too."

"I'm still here Artemis." Wally complained irritated, raising a hand, the other still tightly around the buzzing glass jar.

"Then I'll say it to your face," she bent over and looked him right in the eye, "_you're being an idiot._" But she said this with a tone different from the other times she's said it. It sounded like it was full of…concern and strangely…_sympathy. _

"How? You're such a crazy psycho bitch!" Rose broke their moment making Artemis want to slap her across the face.

"Um…I'd kind like to know too," he meekly added looking back at the bee he was now hugging tightly again. Did the boy even know he was treating it like it was his most precious thing?

Artemis sighed sadly before asking him quietly and worriedly, "Why do you even do this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Now he was confused, what was she talking about

"Yeah, what the fu-"

Artemis got back into Rose's face seething in between her teeth, "Girl, I know you did not just bring it back to yourself. I'm talking to **him**, not you, so back the fuck off before I shoot one of my arrows up your ass."

This only fueled the other girl more, "Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then you two must bring this matter to the training arena…" they both look to the door of the kitchen and saw Aqualad standing there with crossed arms and a disappointed face "…and without your weapons."

"I-" Rose was about to argue, but saw it wiser to just let it go,"Fine."

As the other girl stomped out of the room Artemis followed after, not before apologizing to him, "I'm sorry, Kaldur." He smiled comfortingly and pecked her forehead. Artemis smiled back before leaving.

Kid Flash was still seated at the dinner table caressing the glass jar, "Wally, what happened here?"

Wally huffed, "Girls, they're crazy. You know how they are…OW!"

Kaldur gave him a reprimanding slap on the shoulder, "Be a little more respective about your female teammates," Wally rubbed the spot in an immature fashion, "Not just for them but for your safety as well. I'm one hundred percent sure they could beat you up."

Aqualad smiled at him, Wally couldn't help but snicker just a little bit,"You…you're right."

"I am going to go round up the others again. Eat lunch and get ready for training. Black Canary wishes to see all of us in an hour," he ordered before standing up and patting Kid on the shoulder. All he did in response was nod, eyes still on the bee.

"By the way," Kaldur stopped in his tracks, "Artemis, she is correct."

Wally froze, but he didn't turn around. Before walking off he asked Kid in a serious tone, "Why do you do this to yourself?"-leaving the boy in his thoughts.

**xXxXx**

Superboy was walking along the beach looking for more sea shells. Miss Martian asked him to look for some more, so they could use them in arts and crafts. He actually enjoys the activity, mostly because it made her happy that he joined her. As he looked around, he saw a lone figure sitting on the ledge of a giant rock formation. Using his super vision he judged by the heart rate of the figure and body temperature it was Kid Flash. Wondering why he was up there alone, he walked towards the boy.

"What are you doing out here?" Wally snapped his head up, he was so lost in whatever he was doing he didn't even realize he came up to him. Superheroes learned they must always be aware of their surroundings, what was up with Kid?

Green eyes look up in thought before he replied simply, "Bitches be crazy." Superboy nodded understandingly knowing he meant Ravager and Artemis. It was a good thing Black Canary intervened in that spar they just had or else someone could have been seriously injured. Why were girls so scary?

Superboy sat down next to him and realized he was holding a jar. There was something inside. "What's that?"

"I'm studying this bee." Figures, only Wally would want to keep the bee from this morning as a pet or project.

There was a long awkward pause before Superboy asked, "Why?" like Kid was being really stupid.

However, Wally didn't even answer his question. Instead, he replied matter-of-factly, "Did you know they're aerodynamically not supposed to be able to fly?"

He raised an eyebrow and let another awkward pause take up the moment before saying"…No, I did not. But it can fly, "he rolled his eyes, "obviously."

"Yeah, the reason he _shouldn'_t…" there was a strange look in the other boy's eyes. Something similar to the look Kaldur used to get when he thought of Tula, "…is because it was proved once by calculation that the wing span of a bumble bee is too short, and the down draft of the wings surrounded by ratio to his mass would make it impossible for the bumble bee to fly."

"Then what's the reason it's able to fly?"

"The reason _he's_ able to fly?" Oh, that's why.

"…Yeah, the reason _he's_ able to fly." Somehow, this made him think of the time back at Cadmus labs when Kid Flash insisted he didn't call Superboy 'it'.

Wally held the jar higher for Superboy to see, "Because, you shouldn't relate his ability to fly with aerodynamics. It's not that he can fly through the air, it's more like…" his voice died out into a soft whisper. He wondered if Kid Flash even realized it did, "_he can swim_."

"Swim?" Wally nodded slightly looking into the jar. Conner watched his eyes follow the buzzing bee before they looked towards the sky as if yearning for something.

"Yeah, swim. Fluid dynamics. He's so small, so light, so graceful…" he stopped for a full second and took a deep breath, "he doesn't need to fly through the air. He can simply swim as if it's _nothing_. As if_ it's the most natural thing in the world._" His voice cracked at those last words, and that did not go unnoticed by Conner.

"I'm…" he looked right into Wally's green eyes with inquiring blue ones, "…whelmed."

Kid Flash grimace like the other boy just punched him in the stomach; as if he just told him the most devastating news he's ever heard; as if his whole world was taken from him. Superboy recognized this expression before. He's seen it time and time again whenever they failed to save the loved one of a civilian they were assisting. He hated seeing that look, because there was nothing he could do. Aqualad tried to teach him that was going to happen, but he still hated it.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" it was a blunt statement, and it wasn't a question either.

Kid Flash immediately scowled biting out defensively, "What are you talking about?"

Conner shook his head, "Kid, you talk a lot," this offended the boy more ,"but somehow, you never say much…" Kid Flash looked at him angrily with a hurt expression wondering why he was insulting him right now of all times.

"But when you do, it says," Superboy finished ,"_everything_." Suddenly, the fire and anger dissipated in him.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Conner gave him a look before getting up and walking away without answering. Wally looked back at the bee appearing lost. He then took the jar, put it in his lap, and hung his arms over it burying his head on top.

As he walked away, Conner could have sworn he heard a whimper.

**xXxXx**

Laying alone on the couch, Wally continued to fumble around with the jar encased bee. He's spent the whole day looking at him, watching him, studying him obsessively. Somehow, he's grown attached to the little bug, and he can't seem to put it down.

Dull green eyes stare into the glass as dark shiny beady ones stare back, "Hey little buddy." The bee responded swerving up, then down, and back. He chuckled lightly at the greeting he received from the small creature.

"You don't like being trapped here, do you?" A weak smile formed on his face as he continued to stare with half lidded and dull eyes.

The bee started to go in every direction it could looking for an exit, "No, you want to be free. You want to leave."A strange pang of something he couldn't really identify brightened within his chest, but quickly went away.

The bee seemed to understand him. Even if it was just his imagination he could have sworn in the little bug's eyes was something…something pleading, "You just want to fly…_swim_ away. Because you don't belong here."

"I-I can't let you go," he whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

The bee went to the ground and remained motionless, "How do I know you'll come back?"

As if it could understand, it flew around in circles before attaching itself to a wall of the jar looking back at him curiously. For a full second, he looked at the bug biting his lip thinking, "Do you promise?"

It went back to flying around before landing back to the bottom of the jar, seemingly waiting. Wally accepted this as an answer and slowly lifted himself from the couch, swinging his legs over the ledge. His grasp on the jar was firm, but his arms shook lightly. In slow movements, he made his way to the ramp of the cave that leads outside. With each stride, the frown that had appeared on his face grew deeper and deeper. Anticipation welled up inside the pits of his stomach.

When a cool breeze blew across his face, he realized he was standing outside. The bee was going crazy inside the jar now. It knew it was being set free. It was excited and happy. Wally had an urge to shake the jar. To punish the bug for ever being happy to leave, but that wouldn't be fair. He didn't deserve to be forced to stay here.

He grasped the silver lid of the jar, and with sad eyes, he watched the bee squirm. He twisted the top and kept his hand on it. The anticipation was really knawing at him now; he knew what was going to happen as soon as he lifted that lid. He knew the bee would…

…he flew away. He went up into the blue sky higher and higher never looking back.

"See?" he muttered bitterly," I knew you'd never come back…" the strange feeling from before bloomed into his chest. It was as if all the colors in his world had drained from him. It took over his body and his eyeballs stringed because he wanted to cry. He refused. He absolutely refused because this was ridiculous. To feel such loneliness all over _again_ from some stupid bug leaving him was silly. But he couldn't make this feeling go away.

"Maybe he never knew you wanted him to." His thoughts were broken by the sound of a soothing familiar voice.

He flinched when a webbed hand squeezed his shoulder. "How would he? He's just a bumble bee," he mumbled solemnly.

Icy eyes looked into his very carefully before stating firmly, "He is not just a bumble bee, Wally."

He wanted to ask what he meant, but he felt he already knew the answer, "…No, he isn't."

The two of them stood there looking up at the sky for awhile. Wally didn't know what to say, he felt stupid. Not just that, he felt lonely. Looking up into the deep blue wouldn't bring him back. He knew it wouldn't, but somehow trying made him feel slightly better.

"No one would think any less of you if you chased after him." Wally turned his head and shock entered his expression before his eyes softened to a despairing glitter.

"Dude," he smiled," I'd look pretty stupid chasing around a bee."

Aqualad laughed aloud, mostly at Kid Flash's continuous attempt at bad humor even in the dreariest of situations, "No, letting him get away is what would make you appear ludicrous." Wally blinked a few times, then looked back at the sky feeling a little different than before Kaldur came out here.

"I guess you're right," was all he said before walking back inside. Aqualad followed behind.

The girls, Jericho, and Superboy were dressed in civvies waiting for them by the teleporters when they came in. Both Superboy and Miss Martian glanced at the empty jar in Wally's hand.

"Hey Baywatch, Kaldur, we're heading out to go see a movie, interested?" Artemis asked, hand on hip.

"Yeah sure lemme-" Wally started, but a strange glint flashed in his eyes," on second thought, I got stuff to do."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Kaldur. He sent her a knowing look and realization struck her. She smirked back before responding nonchalantly, "Whatever."

"You sure? It'd be a lot of fun with **you** there," Rose tried to coax flipping her white ponytail. Artemis rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Eh, nah. I'll pass," was all Wally says before grinning widely and honestly for the first time in ages. Miss Martian grabbed her chest and looked up at Superboy as if she wanted to cry. Superboy crossed his arms and smirked shaking his head down at her.

Artemis groaned loudly before marching over to the two guys and grabbing Kaldur's hand, pulling him away towards the group, " come on Rose, if he doesn't want to go the boy doesn't want to go."

Rose turns to bite back at the blonde girl, but Aqualad quickly diffuses the situation, "Do not. Fight."

Rose looks back at the grinning boy, then towards the stern leader, then back at the smirking blonde before sighing in defeat and walking out. Superboy and Jericho shrugged their shoulders and followed behind. Artemis looked back at Wally. She actually smiled sweetly and affectionately before hooking her arm around Kaldur's and leading him out. Kid Flash smiled back and gave a slight nod.

Miss Martian flew right into him almost knocking the boy down wrapping her arms around him, "We love you Wally!"

He hugged her back feeling warmth fill him, "Thanks Megalicious." She smiled at him, almost proudly, before flying off to join the others.

Once they left, he stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do next. In reality, there was really only one way to go about this whole thing. He walked over to the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed a number that has been etched into his muscle memory for years.

His heart pounded loudly and rapidly with every ring. He fidgeted in his spot tapping his fingers on the phone in an antsy fashion. The anticipation was back, and he prepared himself for disappointment. But when he heard the click from the other end, all feelings of anxiety disappeared leaving him with relief…

"_Hello?"…_ and suddenly, all feelings of loneliness had left him as well leaving him with something like…

"Robin?"…hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thankyou for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of it i really would love to know!

**UPDATE:** Interested in a sequel? Check out my page for Where the heart is

If you're wondering what song I was listening to that could maybe elp with ambiance: 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' by Elvis Presley


End file.
